1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carriers for flat view able items, such as photographs, music sheets, art work and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People commonly use portfolios to store art or design work, photographs or precious memorabilia. Once these portfolios are filled, however, they can become heavy and difficult to transport in tote bags or other items of luggage. Consequently, one usually must carry a portfolio in ones arms, movement that is awkward due to the portfolio""s size and weight.
My invention PORT-FOLIO ON WHEELS will provide a convenient, durable portfolio that would be attached to a cart-like frame to allow the portfolio to be quickly and easily transported. It would be ideal for transporting photos, sheet music, reports and artwork. PORT-FOLIO ON WHEELS would be constructed from durable material and could be easily stored.
PORT-FOLIO ON WHEELS would be marketed to consumers of all ages. Possible target markets would be professional and amateur photographers, teachers, musicians and professional/amateur artists.
PORT-FOLIO ON WHEELS could be sold through department, discount department and luggage stores. Other distributes might be mail order companies and businesses specializing in art or photography supplies.
Because of the problem that Port-Folio On Wheels addresses and solve through its application, consumers will find such an invention attractive and appealing.